One Winged Angel
by three girls and a kangaflamoo
Summary: this isnt really a story about the MARS book, but it was inspired by the book


Chapter One "The lights they flickered, and they wouldn't stop. Just over and over. It gave me a headache. It hurt my eyes. They were doing it on purpose. To confuse me, just to screw with my head. They don't care about me they just want me to hurt. Hurt inside, feel bad about being me. Why? Please tell me why," the young girl screamed grabbing the doctor by his collar. The doctors eyes widened in fear. "Fi its ok," he said slowly removing her hand from his collar and placing it back in her lap. "They are not against you Fi. Your parents love you and would never hurt you. That is why you are here, so we can help you." "Your wrong! You are so wrong. They will come after you too. Anyone that helps them is in danger. You will see," Fi said shaking. She stood up and walked out of the office. The doctor looked down at his notes and sighed. "If there is something I can do for this girl Lord please let it come soon."  
  
Fi was sitting on a curb when a tall young man sat next to her. His eyes seemed to be empty. No love, no hate, not even worry. It was as if he was just there. Fi looked at him. "Can I help you," she asked curiously. "Your not the one they want to hurt," the man mumbled. "Ex-excuse me," Fi stumbled over the word. "Its not you they want to hurt. It's the one hiding inside of you." "What.what exactly are you talking about?" Fi began to shudder. The way he spoke would give you the chills; his lips would curl with each word, twisting them into nothingness that would soon make sense to Fi. "Everyone dies. You know this, but there is something inside of you. Some sort of person. A spirit is what you call them. These "spirits" fight with you all the way. They are better than your best friend. Everything you say is the exact same thing they feel. Its as if you are one in the same, but your not. They control you. It could be in a good or bad manner, depending on your so-called "spirit". You just have to remember one thing; it's up to you to listen to them. Be careful and don't forget what I have told you," With that the man walked away, but it wasn't really a walk it was more of a float. A float that was held by one thing, the man and nothing else. The weird thing about the man was that he controlled his life and no one else. Fi stood up and watched him until he was completely out of site. "Who was that," a voice from behind said. Fi quickly turned. "Mai," Fi said and grabbed him in a hug. "Where were you today Fi?" he asked patting her head. "I had another meeting with the .well actually I have been seeing a therapist if you want to know the truth." Mai looked at her confused. "Fi is everything alright? Why would you need to see a therapist?" Fi nervously started to move her fingers. "Its nothing to worry about Mai. I am taking care of it I swear." Mai looked in her eyes. "Are you sure Fi?" Fi nodded her head and hugged Mai again.  
  
"Deth are you sure Fi went to see Ari? I mean I can understand her going to see that a therapist after last night, but she does like to lie about where she is going." Sol asked in concern of her daughter. "Sol, I can not lie to you. No I am not sure where Fi is." Sol's eyes widened with every word. "She could be in danger for all you know Deth!" Sol screamed. "Sol, my sweet. Everything will come out how it is supposed to. Do not worry. It all happens for a reason. I am sure Fi will be home soon," Deth said holding Sol in his arms. The very site of them could make you cry. The love and compassion in their eyes could hurt anyone who has ever had a broken heart. It was as if they were not real. The look of an angel, complete innocence and purity, over took Sol's whole body. Deth had the look of a fighter, but the voice of the most sensitive person you have met, but looks can be deceiving. Mai and Fi were walking hand in hand. The two were always together, and if they weren't it meant trouble. Everyone knew not to be around these two. They were "weird." The two were always there for each other. No one knew who their parents were. No one wanted too. There was a time where Fi was trying to make friends with a girl named Dae, but Dae was killed two days after they talked. Poor Fi, still to this day blames herself for the death of Dae. Dae was the youngest girl out of the entire 8th grade. No one really paid any attention to her, well no one that is except for Fi. Fi was always trying to find something to say to Dae. Dae would wait day after day to hear Fi say one word to her. Dae loved Fi like a sister, and wished that Fi would get the courage she needed to approach Dae, but every time Fi tried she was speechless. That is until that rainy day in July. It wasn't a bad rainy, it was the type you like to watch from your window. The kind of rain you knew was there for a special reason, but you could never put your finger on what reason would be that special. Dae knew the special reason that day. The reason it was raining was because Fi was going to approach her today. The excitement ran through Dae. She could barley breath she was so excited. All Dae ever wanted was someone to protect her, some to say hey that's my friend. Dae stood outside the school looking for Fi's car. Mai pulled up first. Dae didn't know Mai, but she had always seen Mai and Fi walking together. When Mai walked by Dae the look in his eyes sent fear through Dae. No more excitement just horrible thoughts of sadness. Dae fell to her knees almost in tears, but she kept telling herself one thing. "Remember there is a special reason for this rain. It's Fi. Fi will talk to you today. You will have a friend, a very good friend." Fi ran up to Dae. "Oh dear! Are you ok? Do need help up," Fi stuck out her hand. Dae's face lit up so much she seemed to glow. Dae grabbed her hand, and Fi puller her up. "Hey I did it. I talked to you," Fi said smiling. Dae didn't even ask, she knew exactly what Fi meant. They both went the through the same trouble. To afraid to talk to new people or just people they had never talked to. For the rest of the day, Dae listened to every word Fi said. The two had grown so close in one day. That night when Dae was laying in bed it began to rain again, but this was not a special rain, this was a rain that only happened when something special was going to be ruined. Dae shuddered with fear. "Please Lord don't let this rain be for me. Fi finally talked to me. I couldn't be happier. I thank you for Fi, but please Lord don't let it mess up. Fi is all I have," Dae whispered staring out the window. "Miss Ari, this is Fi's mom, I was calling to see if she was there with you." "Ah yes Mrs. Fi was here, but she left twenty minutes ago." "Thank you. Good bye," Sol said hanging up the phone. "Deth she was there, but she left a long time ago," Sol said trying not to cry. "She is outside my sweet. Look for yourself," Deth said pointing to the window. "That boy is with her again. What are we going to do about him?" Sol said annoyed. "Nothing. Leave him be. He has caused no harm to Fi, and she seems to like him a lot." Sol looked over at Deth to see if he was serious. "You are serious!" Sol said shocked. She sighed and decided to leave it be. Fi stared at the door. "Fi aren't you going to go inside?" Mai asked noticing her stand there and stare. "I don't think I am ready to go home," Fi said still staring. Fi began to loose her breath, and she fell hard to the ground. She grasped at her neck trying to catch air, but nothing was coming. "Fi! Oh my gosh," Mai screamed. He quickly rushed to her aid. He picked her up and patted her back. Fi's face began to turn blue and her eyes were so wide they looked as though they would pop right out. Mai held on to her as tight as he could. "Fi breathe. You hear me breathe. Take a deep breath in and out," Mai said stroking her head hoping that would calm her down. "Fi its ok," a familiar voice said from behind. Fi's eyes fluttered, and it seemed as though life had entered her body once again. She fell limp in Mai's arms. All that panic left her weak. "Fi, my dear, you did not listen to what I told you. Don't take life in someone else's hands. Your life is for you to control." Fi noticed who the familiar voice was; it was the floating man from that morning. "I am leading my own life, I am taking," Fi paused for a breathe. "I am controlling my own life." The man looked down at her face; so pale and filled with pain. The man smiled at her and began to float away. Mai's face filled with fury. "Who does that man think he is, waltzing over here while you're in pain and almost dieing?" Fi looked into Mai's eyes, and smiled the best she could. "Its ok, he means well," Fi smiled and put her hands on his cheeks and kissed him. "Dr. Ari your patient. I think her name is Fi?" "Fi? What about her?" The doctor panicked a little. "She has run away," the nurse said. "Ran away! Oh my. What can I do? She needs so much help, and she could get through this if she would just try.I am sorry. Please go," Doctor Ari shooed the nurse out of the office. The doctor began to pace back and forth, and then she dropped to her knees and began to pray. "Lord, I need you right now. I need you more that ever. I need you to bring Fi back home Lord. She is not safe around public. They make her panicky and she could die if she runs into a crowd. Please just bring her back safe to us," the doctor was interrupted by her office door opening. She rushed to her feet. "Yes may I help you?" "You are Dr. Ari, am I right?" an angel of a lady said standing in the doorway. "Why yes I am. What seems to be the problem?" The lady shut the door and looked at the doctor. "What did you tell my daughter? Why did she run away? All I ever did was try to please her, but she went nuts and I sent her here, and now, now she's gone doctor. She ran away!" The lady began to cry and scream. "Ma'am, please have a seat. I am sorry to hear that she has run away, but I must assure you it was not what I told her to do. She told me she was on her way home," Doctor Ari said putting her hand on the ladies shoulder. "Don't touch me you liar!" The lady said pushing the doctors hand off her, and pulling a gun out. Doctor Ari stood there in shock. "Ma'am. please.I didn't.please put the gun away. AH," with that the lady shot the doctor and ran. 


End file.
